B's Wedding
by xoc13
Summary: It's the wedding day of one of the partners. The other is having trouble understanding 'why'. B&B, a wedding day, and a twist! Intended as a Oneshot, now possibly three to four chapters. R
1. Booth

**It's B's wedding. The day one of the partners is supposed to get married the other is having trouble understanding the decision. B&B, a wedding day and a twist;) **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom.

_Today is a 'big' day_.

He couldn't help but feel that by the end of the day a part of him would die. With a sigh he left his bed and headed towards his bathroom.

As he washed his hands and face he stared at the man reflected in the mirror. He had a day old beard and his shoulders were slumped; he felt defeated.

Booth walked to his kitchen and after a quick scan of his food supply decided on a beer. His fingers curled around the bottle, but he instantly thought better of it. Drinking wasn't going to stop this day from continuing.

He sat on his couch, slouched as he flipped through the TV channels.

"Today's the big day," A pretty brunette informed. He watched as the reporter gestured behind her, a spectacular garden was on display. "This is where it will take place. The most talked about wedding."

Booth groaned. It was the most talked about. The _damn thing_ was everywhere.

"Several months ago the world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and bestselling author Dr. Temperance Brennan and rising politician Arthur Ritter met during a charity event hosted by the Cantilever group. The rumors about the _heated romance_ began..."

Booth hadn't given much credence to those rumors. He knew those gossipy magazines and shows didn't have the _whole_ story. Booth also knew that deep down he'd wanted those rumors to be_ false_ but after the fiasco his relationship with the ex war correspondent ended in, he couldn't expect Brennan to _drop_ whatever she was having with the politician.

"The union will be in a very intimate setting with just family and very close friends present. The press won't be allowed..."

Booth ran a hand over his face. He remembered when Brennan invited the squints, and how she had _awkwardly_ also invited him. The thought of her getting married was beyond his understanding. It wasn't lost on him that he was being selfish, but just thinking that she'd marry another man and not him…

_We missed _our_ moment. _

He thought with sadness.

"The wedding news was an unexpected surprise. Pregnancy is rumored to be the cause of such a hurried wedding..."

Booth gritted his teeth. Though he knew Brennan had wanted to be a mother for a few years now, he couldn't see her getting married because she was pregnant.

_She's not like that._

And the more he thought about the stupid wedding, the more he couldn't make sense of it. Brennan, his Bones, thought marriage was an archaic ritual, blah, blah, blah…but why? How?

He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of _her_ getting married…with a man who wasn't him.

He angrily punched the power button on the TV remote and as silence filled his apartment, his eyes landed on an old picture of the two of _them_. He rose from the couch and walked over to the picture that rested partially behind a mess of books and papers on his rarely used desk.

As he passed through all their good and bad times, he knew what he had to do.

_Be a friend and partner._

A quick glance at the clock told him that if he wanted to catch her before the wedding he had to get a move on it.

He showered in record speed, shaved and suited up.

Bbbb

Booth knocked on her front door, like he had many times before in the past years.

"Booth?" She asked as soon as she opened her front door. She had one earring on and she looked utterly surprised to find him at her door. He also noted she seemed nervous.

"Heya, Bones." He couldn't blame her for being surprised to see him since he'd only made up his mind about attending the wedding a little over an hour ago. With a head nod in her direction he silently asked if he could come in. She opened the door further for him to enter.

He followed her to the living room and watched as she put on her other earring and bent to collect her keys and cell phone from the coffee table.

_She's not wearing white. Now that is more like Bones! _

She was wearing a knee length dark dress and Booth wasn't questioning her choice.

With a smile he offered her his arm as he informed he was there to drive her. Brennan gave him a questioning look before giving him a crooked smile.

He could tell it was a real smile as they exited her apartment.

As he drove his chest was filled with pride. He grinned as he replayed how she'd informed political-man's bodyguards that she was riding with her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI.

People were already seated on chairs, waiting for _this_ to begin.

Booth walked by her side and didn't miss the sigh of relief her husband-to-be let out when he spotted her.

"Temperance." The man touched her arm and walked off to the side with her.

Booth spotted Angela and the bug man already seated in the first row.

He took the empty seat next to Hodgins' as he asked Angela where their little bundle of joy was.

The artist cut her eyes to him and muttered something before she turned away.

"Our baby girl is being well taken care of at home." Hodgins answered and Booth appreciated the gesture.

A tap on his right shoulder made Booth turn to face the people in the row behind his.

"Are you really going to sit there and watch her get married?" Cam's incredulous question showed that it _wasn't just him_ who found the marriage so incomprehensible. Without answering with words he straightened in his seat and faced forward.

Brennan and Max walked past him and Booth didn't miss her dad's comment that if she was only getting married because a baby was on the way she had his support and shouldn't have to go through with it for that sole reason.

"Dad!" She silently hissed at him before taking her seat.

Booth watched as Max turned towards him, eyes narrowed and a finger pointing in his direction. The older man mouthed the word 'you' before he hurriedly took the seat next to Angela's.

The agent followed her every gesture.

She slid a discrete look his way before she whispered something to the man seated next to her. The politician glanced Booth's way before he nodded at whatever she'd told him.

The next minutes seemed to move in slow motion for Booth. His gut alerted him that something wasn't right. Before he could put his finger on it, he spotted a man moving towards Brennan and Mr. Ritter.

It happened fast, but Booth was instantly on his feet before Brennan even hit the ground. He was by her side in two long strides. He instantly recognized fellow agents as they took a hold of the mysterious man that only moments ago lunged at Brennan.

The surprise and questions were evident in the faces of the people who were there to witness a wedding. But when Booth spotted none other than Caroline Julian speaking with one of the agents, he knew _something_ was going on here.

Brennan was brushing grass off of her when one unhappy Special Agent Booth turned to face her.

Bbbb

She stormed to her apartment with Booth hot on her heels.

She sighed as she heard him repeat the same thing for the seemingly hundredth time in the past hour.

"I already told you." She ground out as she threw her front door open. "The FBI approached me and explained the situation." He slammed the door after himself as she said there was a protocol she had to follow.

"Oh, now_ the_ protocol is important." He stated sarcastically as he reminded her of his fake death and how she'd been pissed at him for not breaking the protocol and informing her _personally_ that he wasn't really dead. "I don't care who the hell was targeting that idiot. It was stupid for Hacker to get you involved in this."

The politician was threatened and warned that on his wedding day he'd _pay_. The rumors about Brennan and the politician were put to good use.

"It wasn't Andrew's…" She was cut off by his additional statement of how dangerous the whole thing was and what could've potentially _happened to her_ if the man had gone after her before the 'wedding'.

"You are _not_ an agent!"

She hated when he used _that_ tone and took the position where _squints belonged in the lab_ and not in the field. She was quick to point out that she could make her own decisions and _take care_ of herself.

"Yeah? Well…" Booth clenched his fists. "Just so you know I won't be attending your next _wedding_." To him she turned impossible when she took the 'I can take care of myself' position.

"There _won't be_ a next one." She crossed her arms across her chest, shooting him a hard stare.

"Fine." It sounded so juvenile, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. He was a grown man, but she had the power to make him feel like a hormonal teenager all over again.

"Fine!" She shouted back.

He slammed the door on his way out.

"Uggg!" He heard her exasperated grunt as she moved away from her front door.

As he stalked down the hall he didn't know if he should be happy that the so much talked about 'wedding' was a phony cover up for a secret operation or angry at the risk she took by going along with it.

**It **_**is**_** a oneshot. If there's interest I can do a follow up with Brennan's 'side'.**


	2. Brennan

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and for reading. By pop demand here is the day through Brennan's side. Hope you like it;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan slapped the off button on the alarm clock on her nightstand. She'd hardly slept and stayed in bed waiting for the alarm to go off for lack of something better to do.

With a sigh she left the bed and padded to her bathroom. She stripped out of her nightwear and stepped under the hot spray of water in the shower. She stood still, eyes closed as the water fell on her body. Her feet stung from the hotness of the water, but she didn't budge. After a few minutes of mindlessly allowing the water to fall on her body, Brennan reached for the shampoo bottle.

She dried quickly and threw on a loose fitting tee and panties. She brushed her hair and left it to air dry.

She got the coffee started and turned on the small TV she kept in her kitchen. She flipped through the channels as she waited on the coffee maker to be done. She stopped her search through the channels and listened to the reporter informing 'today's the big day'.

Brennan remembered how much Angela had begged her to attend that charity event hosted by the Cantilever group.

_"Hodgins' presence is a must and like a good wife," She'd grinned suggestively before continuing, "I'm attending and I'm finding it as dreadful as Hodgie." _

_"Why are you so insistent upon my attendance to this benefit neither of you two wants to attend?" She'd asked the artist. _

_"Come on! It'll be fun if you're there. I'm calling the best friend card." Angela hadn't intended on backing down and Brennan had accompanied her friend and the bug man to the event._

"The rumors about the _heated romance_ began..." The reporter continued informing.

Brennan had engaged in an _interesting_ conversation with the politician during the event. He'd been interesting to speak with and he'd been by her side when Hodgins had shrieked and announced it was time.

_"I'm gonna be a dad!"_ He'd yelled as he steered Angela towards their car.

Arthur had escorted Brennan towards Hodgins' car since she'd ridden with them to the event. In his haste and excitement, Hodgins took off without Brennan. She left the event with the politician and _apparently_ that was enough for the rumors to soar.

Arthur wasn't bad looking, he was interesting, but he didn't spark a _serious_ interest for Brennan.

She let out a bark of laughter as she heard the reporter on the screen mention that _pregnancy_ could be the cause of such a hurried wedding.

Pregnancy wouldn't push her into marriage.

"Absurd." She turned the TV off, sighing heavily. She knew when she accepted to be a part of the operation that she would have to ignore the rumors and comments made about her _supposed_ wedding. She found it extremely hilarious that the press had gone out and made their _own_ conclusions, making up her 'love' story with the politician.

That was one of the reasons this whole wedding cover up was a good trap for the man the FBI was after. The news was _everywhere_ and it had started on its own. There was no reason to suspect that the wedding was not actually going to take place.

After her needed coffee cup, she began to get ready.

She dressed in the dark dress she'd chosen to wear. Angela had freaked when she saw the dress and had practically begged her friend to not get _married._

"_You should be sure, Sweetie." Angela's words had shown her disapproval of such a 'short' romance before the wedding. "I'm not saying you can't have fun, but do you really want to marry this guy?"_

Brennan's aware that the artist _will_ grill her in order to find out _everything_ once the day is over and no wedding happens.

The anthropologist raised her foot to rest on the edge of her living room's coffee table. She fastened the strap on her thigh and secured the small gun. She stood and looked down at herself before taking a few steps in order to see if it was noticeable she was packing.

_Be prepared._

She silently reminded herself that she couldn't solely rely on the undercover agents to keep an eye on her during the 'ceremony'. She wasn't going in unarmed.

She'd just finished putting on one earring when there was a knock on her front door.

"Booth?" To say she was surprised to find him there was an understatement. She'd noted the hurt in his eyes when she had to invite, in order to not blow the cover, her friends/ co-workers to the 'wedding'. After her initial surprise she reminded herself that Booth was great at reading people.

"Heya, Bones." Brennan allowed him to enter as she noted that he was lost in thought.

She turned her back to him and finished with the other earring as she walked towards her coffee table. She bent to retrieve her keys and cell phone.

When he offered her his arm and said he was driving her she couldn't help but think about all the times they've shared together. She gave him a crooked smile; the first sincere one in what felt like an eternity.

As they reached the side of his parked SUV in the parking lot of the apartment building the two bodyguards Arthur had insisted she needed to _safely drive_ her approached.

"My partner Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI is driving." She raised a hand at the two men dressed in black suits, indicating they should refrain from arguing with her.

They rode in silence but she could tell Booth was feeling quite proud in her choice to ride with him. She wasn't as clueless as many believed when it came to nonverbal communication, especially if she had to decipher Booth.

People were already seated when they arrived. She instantly spotted her 'future husband' approaching her.

"Temperance." His posture easily relaxed as he touched her arm and walked them off to the side.

He took in a deep breath and once again thanked her for helping lure out the nut case that had him in sights. He pointed out that she didn't have to be doing this and reminded her of his appreciation.

Her conversation with Ritter ended when her father approached.

"Dad!" She hated how everyone kept telling her the _same thing_. She was sure that her 'wedding' was a shock to many and hardly of anybody's liking, but did they have to _repeat their dislike_ every chance they got?

She was finally seated, glad that this whole phony wedding was nearing its end. Discretely, Arthur asked if she'd informed Booth of what was really going on since the agent wasn't kept in the _loop_ on this.

"Are you sure your ex won't stir up a show? Because that could _scare _our guy away."

"He's not my _ex_." She responded after shooting a quick glance at Booth. Ritter gave her an 'if you say so' nod after he too glanced towards Booth.

In her peripheral vision she caught sight of the man approaching them, but before she could reach for her gun he lunged at her.

Booth practically flew to her side.

Their man was apprehended by other agents.

Brennan didn't look over at the people who were there expecting a 'wedding'. She was brushing off grass knowing Angela would be the first to demand an explanation.

She felt movement in front of her and caught a glimpse of one unhappy Seeley Booth. He stood close to her body and one hand deftly went under the hem of her dress to unarm her.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers brush against her thigh for a brief moment.

Bbbb

She was out of the SUV before it even came to a complete stop. As she hurriedly made her way up the stairs towards her apartment, she could hear him following close behind.

They resumed the same conversation again but as he began with the whole protocol speech, she knew they weren't just talking about the 'wedding' anymore.

"You are_ not_ an agent!"

It was turning heated way too fast, but she wasn't going to let him give her _that_ tone.

She watched as he clenched his fists in an effort to keep his cool as he announced he wouldn't be attending her next wedding.

"There _won't be_ a next one." After he _bet it all for someone else_…he'd probably expected her to welcome him with open arms.

She crossed her arms across her chest and shot him a hard stare while she contemplated the possibility that his 'anger' for the dangerous operation was in reality a way for him to let loose. How dare he?

Their emotions got the better of them and after their 'fine' statements Brennan was left alone in her apartment.

"Uggg!" She grunted as she kicked off her heels on her way towards her bedroom.

She yanked the strap off her thigh and threw it across the living room without slowing her pace.

Her home phone rang but she didn't pick up.

"Oh, I _know_ you don't think you're off the hook. I want details" Angela's voice cut through the loud, nowhere-near-calmed breathing sounds Brennan was making.

**There will be one or two more chaps in order to give these two a chance to talk after the 'wedding' event.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
